sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
THE APPROPRIATE CONTENT SPECIFICS (Rule Specifics 2019)
These are the specifics of what is and isn't considered appropriate OR acceptable in this community. Please read through the specifics carefully. Sexual Content Body Proportions/Designs Women with incredibly curvy bodies, big breasts, big rears, etc. exist. Men may have firm rears, or huge muscles. It happens. In general, having a character with a well-endowed design will not be prohibited. However, anything that exaggerates any sexual areas of the body to specific extents will not be allowed. These are those specifics. *The breasts of a female character cannot exceed the D cup size, or more specifically, the breasts should not stretch width-wise past the shoulders, or hang low enough that they pass over the top of the stomach with the bottom of the rib-cage. *The genitalia of female and male characters should not be pronounced. The absolute maximum allowed would be a camel toe small in size. *The rears of any character should also not exceed the length of the shoulders. *Muscles are permitted in any form except for when exaggerating on the breasts, crotch, or rear. *Crotch lines, nipples, and cracks are disallowed. Posing Flirtatious posing is perfectly acceptable. Small gestures or ways of showing off one’s figure are acceptable as well to an extent (hands on hips, flexing, etc.) However, any direct {Arms] attention--especially physical--being brought to sexual body parts is not allowed. This includes the following in particular. *Groping/gripping the breasts or rear in any way. This does not include simply having an arm over either. If a character has a hand to their breast as if gesturing to themselves, that is not a violation. The character actually interacting with the breast or rear is. *The exposing of sexual areas through posing. This includes spreading legs in front view, bending over with the rear pointed in front view, or pointing breasts outward with arms and/or head leaning back to emphasize one’s chest. Clothing This is a Sonic community. A lot characters don’t wear clothing, or if they do, it could just be pants or could just be a top. You are not required, encouraged, or discouraged from clothing your characters. However, if you are giving any kind of clothing to a character, the clothing must not emphasize the sexuality of the character, at least to an extent. This means… *You cannot have the clothing show the crotch or rear partially, ergo hanging low or riding up. *You may show the top half of the chest (though not advised) but you may not show anything from the nipples down. This includes underboob clothing. *Your clothing may be tight on muscles, but it cannot be skin-tight to sexual areas of the body. Otherwise it’s just painted on clothing. *Bikini-wear is allowed, but it must adhere to the previous rules (no underboobs, no showing the crotch or rear). *The clothing should not show vulgar language that would normally break main community rules. Adult Scenarios We do not aim to limit what kind of topics people are allowed to write about. However, we believe you can address a topic without going into detail. If you wish to write about a character being raped, you may include that it happened, or you may narrate a character grabbing another character in an area not sexual (grabbing an arm or head or neck). However, you may not describe the event. This goes beyond sexual descriptions. If you wish to include a gore-related event, you may narrate the removal of limbs, blood, or that a character dies. However, we discourage against the showing or writing of gore, particularly organs shown about in any form that isn’t scientifically-related (like a picture showing the labeled organs of a species in a non-gore way). If you are to include content that would be more adult, you must label them as such by putting the following text at the top of your page. THEMES: This content addresses content that may be disturbing. This is not an excuse to include anything previously disallowed. Those rules still apply. All the same, this content existing is not against the rules, but please put a notice just in case some people may be disturbed. Pre-ACS Established Content Some content posted before this ACS ruling will be considered too far against the rules to be allowed in the community. However, most content that would break our current rules will not be deleted. It will however be given special labels to notify that it does not reflect our current policies, read as the following. CONTENT: This page was established before the Appropriate Content Specifics was established, and is protected as such. It does not, however, reflect our current policies, and is not condoned by the community. Category:Rules